powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
The first Look of Kyoryuger! Angel135 (talk) 22:22, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Doesn't look official to me. ::Nope, that's a fan image of what a Zyuranger/MMPR remake would look like. Actually that's one of PLEX's official designers' unofficial ideas on, like what Digifiend said, a remake would look Dinosaurs or Primitive Beasts Okay, I know I'm not supposed to do this, but here it goes... As many of you may know, there's a rumor going around that the theme of Jyuden Sentai Kyoryuger won't exactly be on dinosaurs, but primitive animals. ("Primitive" means ancient, if you guys should know.) Don't you agree? I have put a survey here for you to decide. What do you guys think the theme for Jyuden Sentai Kyoryuger should be? Dinosaurs Primitive beasts --Reynoman : Let's think of it this way: if Kyoyuger turns about to be dinosaur-themed, then its American counterpart might be like a sequel to Dino Thunder; it might actually be called something like Power Rangers Dino Thunder: The Next Generation. Now, if Kyoryuger's theme is primitive beasts, then the name of its American counterpart may be something like Power Rangers Evolution. What do you think? (I'm just going to place this as a grain of salt.) : --Reynoman ::Given the word for dinosaur is in its name, it'll have a dinosaur motif in some sense - might include primitive beasts to a limited extent a la Zyuranger, but more than likely it'll be dinos. And if you know you're not supposed to do it, don't. We don't need polls for every possible thing. The wiki isn't a forum - if you want to discuss ideas, a forum is the best place to go. :::There is this one part of the first episode which I found intruiging, at number 20, you can vaguely see the shape of an ammonite. So its probably just ancient creatures... Morganzephyr999 (talk) 08:51, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ''That's KyoryuRed?? Well, it seems that someone just posted this picture of what happens to KyoryuRed. He doesn't look a lot like a ranger to me; he looks more like some other random tokusatsu hero. Also, I can't see how he's based on a dinosaur (or a primitive beast, if any of you guys are against the idea of another dinosaur theme). But, ah, what are the odds? - Reynoman :Also looks fake. I wouldn't post here every guess someone makes - it'll be revealed when it's revealed. Until then anything is just a guess at best. Nothing at this point is confirmed. : :I'm the one who posted the picture, but im starting to doubt that thats auctualy it, as i first saw the picture in a youtube video titled "First look at Kyoryuger", but the uploader of said video: NihonHero, doesnt have a good track record with the Kyoryuger rumors, as he was one of the people that thought that the Zyuranger revamp was Kyoryuger, so if a started any confusion, i apologize Gokaisilver19 (talk) 00:26, November 29, 2012 (UTC)Gokaisilver19 ::I would hold off on posting anything Kyoryuger-related until it is actually confirmed because right now anything and everything is a guess - including the colors of the team and the dinosaurs used. Things should start getting confirmed soon. Anything you read right now is not. It is VERY obvious it's a local hero... Release Date I just heard that the first photos and toy catalogue will be released on December 6, so we will most likely see them by this Thursday Gokaisilver19 (talk) 20:50, December 2, 2012 (UTC) GokaiSilver19 First Pictures We have our first pictures of the Kyoryuger, courtesy of Scott T. Hards @hljboss, Rising Sun Tokusatsu 'Monkeyjb1988 (talk) 11:40, December 6, 2012 (UTC)' :Added them to the page, along with another picture showing the logo. :Not bad. Kind of looks like of a dinosaur version of ''Megaranger. ''-'' Reynoman :For some reason, the yellow slash on the suits reminds me alot of the Gingamen and Gaoranger suits. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 19:38, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Possible "Rumors"? I just read in Wikipediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juden_Sentai_Kyoryuger that besides the dinosaur/electronics motif, Kyoryuger will be mixed with up-tempo musical genres such as Samba. Also, the main five Kyoryugers will consist of four male (KyoryuRed, KyoryuBlue, KyoryuBlack, & KyoryuGreen) & a sole female member (KyoryuPink). What do you think? - Reynoman :The latter isn't a rumor. It's a fact. ::Okay, just making sure everyone should know... - Reynoman They're not just 'mecha' The 'dinosaur mechas' are called JyuDenRyu according to the catalog scans. User:PabloDePablo- That's me! *wink* 17:51, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "If" instead of "When" for Power Rangers adaptation While it does seem likely Power Rangers will last long enough to make Power Rangers out of the Kyoryugers, it's not set in stone. It should be changed to "If" because things could change. There are still three Sentai series to get adapted before Kyoryuger comes and it could be about three to four years before American characters wear the suits (one for Goseiger, one for Gokaiger/''Gokai-Gosei'' mix, and one for Go-Busters, two if it goes back to Samurai's formula). Anything can happen in that timeframe and Power Rangers could be cancelled again before'' Kyoryuger'' gets adapted. Kyoryuger's page is still locked, otherwise I would fix it myself. Just saying, I'm not against speculating about Kyoryuger's PR adaptation, but it's too early to assume Power Rangers will definitely be around long enough to adapt Kyoryuger. Monkeyjb1988 (talk) 01:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :We don't need to worry about "if". Power Rangers is a strong brand, and it will be around for some time to come. ::Yeah, the only thing that could kill it stone dead is if Super Sentai ends, which doesn't look likely. If Nick axes PR, it'll just move to Vortexx. It's also popular in the UK (it's part of why RPM exists). ::::That's fine. Just didn't want to put "when" in that trivia and then delete it while including "Kyoryuger is the first Sentai since Jetman to not get a Power Rangers adaptation". I have faith Power Rangers will last long enough, it's just history should show that it's not guarenteed. Popularity in the UK may've gotten us RPM, but it's not the reason we got Samurai and Megaforce. Monkeyjb1988 (talk) 01:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) If PR exists anywhere - not just the UK - then there is no need to worry about "if". PR is not going to end anytime soon, the only reason it did with RPM was that Disney did not want to produce another season. New Confirmations Just confirmed on Rangerboard that KyoryuBlack is named "Ian" and is played by Syuusuke Saito. -StrangerAtaru (talk) 16:04, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :But that's Rangerboard, let's actualy wait for a official announcement.Gaeaman788 (talk) 21:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::No it isn't Rangerboard. It was Henshin Justice who reported the info. I've added the character's name with a citation. Obviously American? So wait, KyoryuBlack's name is Ian Kirkland? That's sounds pretty western if you ask me. I'm starting to have a hunch that KyoryuBlack will be played by an American. - Reynoman :Nope, the actor is Japanese. ::And the name is Ian YORKLAND. This Trivia Jefusion also had posted this trivia and this also posted in Wikipedia page. "The first kana in the Kyoryugers' given name spells out while the first kana in their surnames also spells out in Japanese." I think this trivia should be included. Woodboy (talk) 15:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Go ahead. Woodboy, for future reference, we trust you with these things. Haha. No need to consult. Are the Devoss Army an Evil Sentai? While the Kyoryugers do not, the Villains of Kyoryuger are color-coded with the same Red-Blue-Yellow-Pink-Green combination as many other Sentai: *100-Faced Priest of Chaos wears Red. *The Knight of Joy wears Pink. *The Knight of Sadness wears Blue. *The Knight of Anger wears Yellow. *The Knight of Fun wears Green. :Well, as we have learned from other Tokusatsu shows (and TMNT) multi-colored uniforms do not a Sentai make. For now there's no other indication that they're anything but regular bad guys. But you never know. Time might tell different. Also please sign your posts. Unlock Since the first episode has aired, I think the series' page should be unlocked now. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 14:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "New" Kyoryuger: KyoryuCyan I just found out that Kyoryuger will unveil KyoryuCyan, a Kyoryuger chosen from 500 years. Here's proof: http://www.jefusion.com/2013/02/kyoryuger-kyoryucyan-revealed.html Huh... does that mean with each new ZyuDenRyu there will be a Kyoryuger spirit to represent it? Gotta say, that'll be pretty interesting for a Sentai season... Ultimus kh-mus (talk) 08:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Second Unlocking I'm guessing that's not happening until the true reveal of Kyoryu Gold, huh? Joker-Man (talk) 23:12, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :That is correct. People were re-adding Torin as Kyoryu Gold despite the image being a hoax. And in doing so, reverting admin edits no less. Because people did not get the point that Torin is NOT Kyoryu Gold after all, the page has been re-locked to prevent edit warring. Any edits that need to be made can be posted here and an admin will make them. Translations I notice that the quotes on this article and for the character pages use the TV-N translations. I was wondering if we could use better translations instead. The reason I say this because TV-N modified the roll call of the Kyoryuger by adding "Brave" into it, despite the characters never saying the word in their roll calls (and when they do, they clearly say it in English). Using the TV-N roll call lines would be inaccurate. Willy105 (talk) 17:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) : Actually... : Yusha can be both translated as "Hero" and "Brave"... : Joker-Man (talk) 03:16, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :: That's the thing, the Kyoryugers refer to "Brave" in English anytime they say it in the show; so you'd think they would also do so in their roll call! Also, for the quote of the opening lines on the show on the main Kyoryuger article, why use the TV-N translation when other sub groups have given more natural and less awkard ones? Willy105 (talk) 04:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Personally I think it because the other fan translations tends to make up words like voltasaur. --Ovidkid (talk) 04:12, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :勇Yū means Brave. 者sha means person. I actually think they should be translated as "braver/or" or "bravist" or "braveman".--Lê (talk) 08:35, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::And a hero would be a brave person, no? Hence either would be fine. :I mean they use "hero" everwhere. Even Gokai is translated into heroic. 豪Go means liberal. 快kai means enjoyable. I don't see any "heroic" here.--Lê (talk) 00:02, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Perhaps that is the problem, if anything. Now what? Good god, this is a record. A page has been locked 3 times now. Good grief, what happened this time? Joker-Man (talk) 03:16, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :When an admin warns people that references need to be next to the item they reference, it means they need to be there. Someone, or more than someone, does not understand what that means and keeps moving them to a new line. If we ever reach the point where we unlock it again, I may have to start handing out blocks for disregarding administrative warnings about this. ::Yeah, it was starting to turn into an edit war and was certainly counter productive. Grounds enough for page protection. ::: ... Oh, my Government of Darkness... Joker-Man (talk) 17:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Rumors for Pleson and Bragigas If Pleson will be a rocket form of ZyudenRyu, what else do we need to know about three remaining Kyoryugers? Future Beetle (User talk:Future Beetle) 01:40, April 14, 2013 PURPLE & NAVY Navy ranger spinosaur Purple ranger plesiosaur Paulvera forgot to sign this post Power-up for Kyoryu Red Just discovered this on Rangerboard. Looks kinda like a cross between Zyuranger's Dragon Ranger, and Abaranger's Abare Max. What do you think? ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 07:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Utsusemimaru's ally Utsusemimaru had an ally by the name of Iwaisumimonosuke , who was his lord during the Sengoku era. BertcorralesIV (talk) 09:44, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Guys, from here on out please link to information on the web rather than posting a note here with a picture. This talk page does not need a million pictures on it to bring something to our attention (it technically already has too many). You are much better off linking to a site that has the image on it. :I agree. All images have been removed from this page for being either irrelevant or already added to articles. 8th Kyoryuger and Bunpachy revealed Here's the picture of silhouette KyoryuGray, Bunpachy and Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu. Future Beetle (User talk:Future Beetle) 04:53, April 26, 2013 :Next time, provide a link please. We don't need this page cluttered with "Here's a picture of.." updates to be added. We're capable of clicking links to view items. :::Where does it actually say he's called Gray? :::Corinite (User talk:Corinite) 2013-05-03, 03:47 (PST) ::::It's conjecture right now, since Bunpachy is a gray-colored ZyudenRyu. ::::::I'd say that, based on the color outlining Zyuden Ryu #6-10 in episode 5, which is gold for Pteragordon, cyan for Ankydon, and silver for Bunpachy, one could conjecture that they'll go with the more typical silver for this new hero, go with violet for Pleson and white for Bragigis, since the outline colors haven't inaccurately represented the ranger's color so far and they haven't used any new colors (Cyan and Navy are new by name, but there have been other cyan rangers in Jetman, Kakuranger, Hurricaneger and Magiranger and another navy in Hurricaneger). ::::::Corinite (User talk:Corinite) 2013-05-04, 10:16 (PST) :::::::According to this picture of Bunpachy, his partner is Kyoryu Gray. Bunpachy is not silver at all. Plus, this picture of the Beast Batteries shows Battery #8 is gray. :::::::::I don't see it. Maybe circle the part where it says "Kyoryu Gray"? :::::::::Corinite (User talk:Corinite) 2013-05-04, 23:18 (PST) Kyoryuger is the first Sentai produced in the 2010's to not have the prefix "Go" in it. MegaforceBlack (talk) 20:15, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Future Beetle Yeah, All I heard is the Kyoryuger was the first Sentai Gray Ranger. (User talk:Future Beetle) 16:59, May 3, 2013 Remove the Note? One of the notes says "When adapted for Power Rangers, it will be the first season without a Yellow Ranger", but how do we know this for certain? For all we know, KyoryuGold will be adapted as a yellow ranger. Pie4ever0 (talk) 21:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :He will be adapted as a gold ranger. He isn't yellow. The note is correct. We don't have a rule like WP:OR. :But Gold and Yellow are similar colors, so for all we know he will be called a yellow ranger, just like how the blue rangers for Mystic Force, Ninja Storm, and MMAR are technically cyan, but they're still called blue. Just because we don't think it will happen, that doesn't make it set in stone. Before Lightspeed Rescue was made, it could have been said that the GoGo V adaption would be the first Power Rangers season without a sixth team member, but as we've seen, such an assumption would have been wrong. :Pie4ever0 (talk) 15:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually you have a point. :::So does Digifiend - when has PR adapted a ranger of one color, and called it another color? Kyoryu Gold will be adapted as a Gold ranger, not as a Yellow one. The note is correct. ::::They have done it once. Zeo Gold's counterpart Kingranger is a black ranger. But he had black spandex with gold armour. Kyoryu Gold's spandex is clearly gold, not yellow. There's no yellow anywhere on his suit! And with 11 rangers already, there's no chance of a US exclusive yellow ranger.